killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Dutch and the Real Girl
Dutch and the Real Girl is the first episode of Season 2 of Killjoys, as well as the eleventh episode of the series.Killjoys Season 2(Retrieved: May 8, 2016) The episode aired July 1, 2016 on Syfy and Space. After failing to rescue D’avin from Arkyn, Dutch and Johnny head to Eulogy, an outlaw-only barter town, in the hopes of stealing a mysterious, high tech shield from the infamous Connaver gang.TV Guide Killjoys Season 2 Episode Guide(Retrieved: June 21, 2016) Summary Picking things up where they left off last in Escape Velocity we see Dutch leaving a message for D'avin who's recently been kidnapped by Khlyen. D’avin is being experimented on and he dreams of being reunited with Dutch and Johnny. Dutch and Johnny attempt to find D’avin on Arkyn but are blocked by some kind of defense shield around the moon. Johnny and Dutch go see Bellus on Leith to inquire about the Connaver Gang, who are rumored to have been able to get onto Arkyn. They want whatever technology the gang used to get past the Arkyn shields. Bellus tells them that the last known location of that tech was in a barter town called Eulogy, located on Westerley, where you can’t get in if you're not a known criminal possessing stolen goods. Johnny's got the stolen goods, and it turns out Pree is a known criminal. Dutch, Johnny, and Pree head to Eulogy. Pree vouches for Johnny and they sneak Dutch in. On Arkyn, D’avin suffers hallucinations of a battle involving fellow escapees, agents, and Scarbacks. He sees Khlyen, who looks at him and says, "You're not supposed to see this yet." D’av breaks free of his hallucination and demands to know what the doctors are doing to him. In Eulogy Dutch searches a secure storage area for the technology they need to get through the defensive shield. John manages to connect Lucy to the systems in the casino and Lucy disables them to help Dutch open a secure door. In the storage area Dutch finds Clara, who has the device implanted inside her so she can guard it. Clara is chained as she is the property of the Connaver Gang. Dutch offers to help her flee, if she will help them get to Arkyn. Dutch, Clara, John, and Pree shoot their way out of Eulogy. At the Red 17 facility Khlyen and the scientists discuss D’avin's rejection of the Level 6 procedure. It seems he is immune to the procedure. Khlyen is intrigued and kills the scientists in order to leave with D’avin. Khlyen explains to D’av that he brought him to Arkyn to turn him into a Level 6, so that he could return to Dutch and "protect" her. Meanwhile on Lucy, using Clara’s implanted device they land safely on Arkyn, and Dutch and Johnny head out to save D’avin. Elsewhere on Arkyn, Khlyen explains to D’avin that his hallucinations were actually very old memories, but before D’av can get more information Khlyen tells him that the Black Root are coming. He tells D’avin to leave get off of Arkyn with Dutch, and that he will hold off the Black Root while they escape. Khlyen is taken by the Black Root after being knocked unconscious by electro-shock batons. Dutch and Johnny find D’avin and get him back to Lucy. Once onboard they make sure the D’avin is not a Level 6 agent. Then they make plans to get Pawter and Alvis out of Old Town, which has been sealed off after the bombing. Johnny and Clara say their goodbyes. He offers to take her to Pawter and help remove her mods, but Clara says the mods are a part of her and doesn’t want them removed. Later, D’avin explains to Dutch that he doesn’t think that Khlyen is her enemy, that he is trying to protect her from something larger. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Starring * Stephanie Leonidas as Clara * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Thom Allison as Pree * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Nora McLellan as Bellus Haardy Additional Cast * Ryan Blakely as Toad * Mark Sparks as Black Root Lieutenant * Savannah Burton as Itchy Woman * Rodrigo Fernandez-Stoll as Jr. Techie * Robert Clarke as Sr. Techie * Thom Vernon as Fallen Man * Ryan Rogerson as Mortimer * Danny Waugh as Techie 3 * Karl Campbell as Campbell Crew Directors * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Michelle Lovretta * Julian Doucet (story editor) * Priscilla White (story editor) * Derek Robertson (story coordinator) * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy * Adam Barken (co-Executive Producer) * Jeremy Boxen (co-Executive Producer) * Jon Cooksey (co-Executive Producer) * Sean Reycraft (co-Executive Producer) Producers * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * D.J. Carson (Producer) * Jennifer Kennedy (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Trivia * Although this episode appears first in the Season, it was actually shot second in the sequence of episodes. * The episode title probably comes from the 2007 comedy film Lars and the Real Girl. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes